Recreation day
by Esteban Redondo
Summary: Sur une terre dévastée, l'homme est en voie d'extinction, évènement qu'il ne pourra empêcher de lui-même. La famille de Light Yagami se voit exposée à une menace mutante. Le jeune homme entamera alors un long périple pour sauver les derniers hommes.


**Chapitre 1: Nouveau soleil levant**

_« Light »_, appela une voix caverneuse, sans que je puisse déterminer d'où elle provenait. L'obscurité était si opaque que je ne voyais pas ma main en la mettant devant mes yeux. La morsure du froid engourdissait tous mes membres, mais la peur me pétrifiait davantage.

_« Light »_, répéta cette voix, semblant venir d'un autre monde. Elle était très grave et sifflante, et n'était clairement pas humaine. D'autant plus que je ne la percevais pas par l'ouïe; je le sus quand je tentais de me boucher les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre: elle résonnait dans mon esprit. Pourtant, j'étais convaincu que je n'étais pas fou, que cette voix émanait d'un tiers. Mais cet étranger m'était invisible, à cause de cette obscurité étouffante. Je tentai de marcher, mais je trébuchai sur les rails qui parcouraient ce tunnel obscur, allant vers ce qui me semblait être le bout du monde. J'avançai comme je pus, non sans choir deux ou trois fois, à la recherche de celui qui me hantait. Je m'arrêtai net quand je perçus un souffle glacial sur ma nuque. Je me retournai brusquement, pris de panique, et me heurtai à une peau huileuse. Là, je n'en pus plus: je repoussai promptement cette créature et courus dans le sens opposé, bien que sachant que je n'avais aucune chance, totalement aveugle. Je ne tardai pas à tomber une ultime fois, avant de savoir la fin imminente. Les ténèbres me voilèrent, le monde s'effaça soudain.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, tombant de mon lit sur le sol métallique froid comme la mort. Je recouvrai enfin la vue, et me tournai précipitamment dans tous les sens, analysant cette petite pièce dont les murs de taule m'entouraient, éclairée par une unique ampoule dont les fils pendaient à vif du plafond fissuré et rongé par l'humidité. Je réalisai enfin que j'étais dans ma chambre, que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je m'entendis pousser un grand soupir de soulagement, et me rallongeai sur ce misérable matelas sur lequel je passais mes nuits depuis pratiquement toujours, en tremblant comme une feuille. Je savais qu'il me faudrait du temps pour me remettre de ces émotions; ce n'était pas la première fois que mes nuits s'avéraient aussi tourmentées. Cela m'arrivait fréquemment depuis que les Sombres menaçaient la station. Depuis cette apocalypse nucléaire, nous vivions dans l'obscurité du métro, comme des rats, mais néanmoins en sécurité. Environ dix-sept longues années – d'après les calendriers que l'on avait ramené de la surface - à n'en plus finir se sont écoulées depuis, sur un monde dévasté et dénaturé par celui qui s'en croyait le roi, l'homme. Désormais, Homo Sapiens est détrôné, car il n'a plus sa place en ce monde nouveau, pourtant né de son activité; les prétendants à ce trône sont à présent les innombrables monstruosités qui mènent une lutte acharnée à la surface pour une survie sans but. L'homme n'est désormais plus qu'un petit primate, sournois et belliqueux, en proie aux créatures assoiffées de sang qui régnaient là-haut, sur les restes d'une ville-monde d'antan, chef-d'œuvre des anciens, qui fut baptisée Tokyo. Je suis parmi l'un des derniers à être né à la surface. J'étais trop jeune pour me remémorer quelque souvenir que ce soit; les seules choses qui me permettaient d'imaginer comment était le monde avant l'apocalypse, c'étaient les photos que mes parents avaient prises. On y voyait l'intérieur des habitations d'antan, qui étaient infiniment plus luxueuses que celles dans lesquelles nous nous terrions aujourd'hui, mais aussi des choses très étranges, que je n'avais jamais vues: des choses appelées des arbres, des fleurs, des champs, des prairies, des montagnes, des mers et océans... et, la plus intrigante de toutes: le ciel. Ceux qui avaient connu cette époque disaient aux enfants dont le regard n'avait jamais heurté que des parois de tunnel noircies de suie lorsqu'ils levaient la tête que le ciel était comme un plafond peint en bleu, sur lequel de grandes taches blanches appelées nuages glissaient et s'évaporaient, où le regard se perdait, s'enfonçant dans une profondeur allant au-delà de l'imagination – surtout pour ces enfants qui n'avaient jamais contacté la lumière du Soleil – et que, la nuit, il devenait sombre et laissait apparaître d'innombrables perles de lumières, éblouissant le ciel comme des milliers d'ampoules électriques. A cette époque, on disposait de machines incroyables qui nous permettaient de voyager dans le ciel, et les anciens étaient même capables d'aller au-delà, ce qui étaient pour eux un rêve. Aujourd'hui, le simple fait de pouvoir mettre les pieds en dehors du métro est un rêve que seuls les plus vaillants peuvent atteindre, un rêve animant les enfants du souterrain. Moi aussi, je rêvais de pouvoir contempler les ruines laissées par les anciens à la surface, et voir le ciel de mes propres yeux. Je croyais qu'un jour, j'en aurai l'opportunité, car j'avais besoin de croire, de m'accrocher à quelque chose, et de donner un sens à cette vie dénuée de toute signification.

Je commençais tout juste à rêver de ce ciel, si proche et si lointain à la fois, lorsque le coulissement pénible de la porte de ma chambre agressa mes sens et m'arracha à ces vivions idylliques éveillées. C'était ma petite sœur, Sayu, qui venait d'entrer sans prévenir. Après avoir fait l'effort d'ouvrir mes yeux ensommeillés, je découvris sur son visage une expression de joie que l'on voyait assez rarement dans la station, ces derniers temps.

-Light! Réveille-toi! Me cria t-elle en pleine figure dès qu'elle se fut plantée devant moi.

-Qu'y a-t-il donc, Sayu? Peinais-je à articuler.

-Papa est enfin rentré! S'exclama t-elle en sautillant.

Cette nouvelle me donna une énergie que j'avais cru impossible à rassembler la seconde précédente. Mon père s'était absenté deux jours entiers, durant lesquels il scrutait la surface avec ses collègues. C'étaient ce que l'on appelait des rangers, des sortes d'explorateurs qui montaient à la surface dans l'espoir d'en ramener des choses qui pourraient nous être utiles dans les souterrains, comme des outils, de quoi nous éclairer et nous réchauffer, de quoi fabriquer des armes, et tout le nécessaire pour emménager le plus confortablement possible notre tanière. Ils leur arrivait aussi parfois de trouver un vieux vin qui était resté conservé, et le dégustaient avec les gens de la station, surtout quand ils faisaient de bonnes prises. Dernièrement, ils avaient trouvé de quoi réparer les filtreurs d'eau, ce sans quoi nous serions morts lamentablement en quelques jours. Ils étaient les piliers de notre petite communauté, qui résidait dans une station de métro dont le nom fut oublié depuis longtemps. Tout le monde les voyait comme des héros la plupart des enfants en faisaient leurs idoles, car ils faisaient preuve d'un grand courage en osant s'aventurer là-haut, et avaient la possibilité de voir le ciel et toutes ces choses qui faisaient la beauté du monde d'antan.

Je me levai de mon lit et suivis ma sœur. Nous sortîmes de cette prison de taule et traversâmes un petit couloir construit avec les moyens du bord dans le souterrain, imprégné du sang et de la sueur de ses constructeurs désespérés. Nous gravîmes les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur de la station, saluant quelques amis au passage. L'entrée menant à la surface se trouvait de l'autre côté de pièces que l'on avait transformés en hôpital improvisé bien que les conditions hygiéniques soient très médiocres, dans les souterrains. Je frappai à la porte en fer rouillé qui menait à cet hôpital de fortune. Ce fut Mitsuo qui apparût derrière le guichet, qui manifesta un grincement métallique à son ouverture. Il m'ouvrit et me laissa entrer, me gratifiant d'un salut, la mine triste. Il y avait récemment eu un grave accident : la patrouille qui gardait la porte blindée qui avait été construite pour séparer la station des escalators qui montaient à la surface avait été attaquée les mutants n'avaient pas forcé la porte, mais étaient pourtant bel et bien entrés dans la station. Comment, personne ne put le dire : les seuls survivants étaient maintenus entre la vie et la mort à l'hôpital, incapables d'articuler ne serait-ce un mot intelligible. Il nous fallut traverser les pièces dans lesquelles jonchaient ces pauvres malheureux pour arriver au fameux poste de garde d'où étaient sensés arriver mon père et ses collègues. Je préférai garder la tête baissée, pour ne pas avoir à regarder tous ces hommes souffrant le martyr, pour la plupart démembrés. D'autant plus que je les connaissais depuis tout petit, et que je savais que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'avoir mal pour eux. Dans la dernière pièce avant le poste de garde, les blessés étaient moins graves que les précédents, mais avaient perdu la raison. Ils déliraient complètement, et ne donnaient pas l'impression de comprendre quoi que ce soit; on devinait sans peine qu'ils avaient été victimes des Sombres; ceux-ci ne tuaient pas directement, sur le coup. Ces êtres issus d'outremonde n'attaquaient non pas physiquement, mais mentalement; les blessures qu'ils provoquaient étaient invisibles, mais bien réelles. Elles entrainaient tôt ou tard la mort, mais avant cela, faisaient sombrer leurs porteurs dans les limbes de la folie. Je sortis enfin de ce misérable purgatoire, la conscience déchargée d'un lourd fardeau. On nous conduisit au fameux poste de garde, à partir duquel s'ouvraient les portes d'un autre monde. L'haleine fétide que crachaient les conduits d'aération imprégnaient profondément l'atmosphère de cette vaste pièce rectangulaire. Je ne doutais pas une seconde que cette abominable puanteur justifiait l'état des murs, dont la peinture était complètement écaillée, laissant apparaître le grossier béton que l'on avait utilisé pour bâtir ce funeste édifice souterrain. Mon père était là, près de la réserve d'arme, en train d'enlever son encombrante armure de fer tant convoitée par les rangers. A ses côtés, ses fidèles amis d'enfance: Aizawa, Matsuda et Mogi. Ma sœur ne tint plus et courra sauter au cou de notre père, qui l'accueillit, les larmes aux yeux, comme s'il était parti depuis une éternité. Ceci dit, deux jours entiers passés dans l'enfer de la surface devaient paraître interminables, plus encore que dans les tunnels. Après avoir étreint ma sœur une bonne minute, il leva son regard brouillé par les larmes vers son fils, et je me décidai enfin à approcher et le prendre dans mes bras, désormais convaincu que je ne rêvais pas.

-Vous m'avez tant manqué, tous les deux... et votre mère? Articula-t-il après avoir prit le dessus sur ses émotions.

-Elle s'occupe des champignons, aujourd'hui... Elle n'a pas dû être encore mise au courant de ton arrivée.

Notre mère était à la champignonnière, comme à la moitié des jours de la semaine. On s'y relayait afin de veiller à la culture de champignons, puis on les récoltait et les préparait avant de les consommer, que ce soit pour accompagner de la viande ou pour infuser dans de l'eau, ce qui donnait une sorte de thé local, cependant bien moins goûteux que le véritable thé. J'avais eu l'occasion d'en goûter étant petit, mais aujourd'hui, c'est une denrée extrêmement rare, peut-être même éteinte. Les champignons étaient les seules choses qui pouvaient pousser dans les tunnels; on en a donc fait une culture, pour assurer nos besoins alimentaires. Nous disposions aussi de fermes improvisées dans les tunnels, qui accueillaient notre bétail. Il y a longtemps, des gens superstitieux ou membres de sectes avaient annoncé une apocalypse imminente, et proposé aux populations de se réfugier dans les tunnels et d'y emporter des animaux pour pouvoir y survivre. Ils ne furent pas pris au sérieux, en premier temps, mais dès l'annonciation de la guerre nucléaire prédite, les gens paniquèrent et n'eurent d'autre choix que d'exécuter ce qu'ils avaient considéré au départ comme insensé. Ainsi, cochons et volailles furent rapatriés de toute urgence dans le métropolitain tokyoïte, où les gens se précipitèrent en masse. Malheureusement, le métro n'était pas assez grand pour accueillir tous les quelques trente-cinq millions d'habitants du grand Tokyo. La population du métro ne doit pas aujourd'hui dépasser le demi-million d'habitants. Le reste fut carbonisé, dans l'enfer qui se déchaîna là-haut. Enfer d'où revenait mon père aujourd'hui.

-Content de te revoir en un seul morceau, Papa, continuais-je. Alors, vous avez trouvé des choses intéressantes?

-Et comment, s'exclama Matsuda, en me montrant un gros sac posé sur le sol. Jette un œil là-dessus!

Je me courbai sur le sac pour l'ouvrir et j'y aperçus beaucoup de férailles de toutes sortes.

-On a là de quoi armer convenablement un petit régiment, avança Aizawa, et aussi de quoi faciliter la tâche à nos champignonnistes et nos fermiers.

-Oui, désormais, les Sombres auront plus de soucis à se faire, compléta mon père. Et nos femmes travailleront plus facilement, avec ces outils.

-C'est une nouvelle pour le moins réjouissante, admettais-je, mais sans grand enthousiasme.

-Plutôt, oui, me lança Matsuda. Nos efforts sont bien récompensés. On devrait fêter ça!

-Le temps n'est pas vraiment à la fête, Matsuda, lui répondit mon père. Plus que jamais, nous sommes directement menacés par les Sombres. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous distraire et de baisser notre garde. Aurais-tu déjà oublié ce qu'il est arrivé à l'équipe 2? Lui reprocha-t-il.

Cette équipe n'était autre que la patrouille qui avait été attaquée de l'intérieur par les mutants, dont les quelques rares survivants agonisaient ou déliraient dans les pièces d'à côté.

-Euh... Non... Bien sûr que non, balbutia-t-il, éhonté.

-Tu ferais mieux d'amener tout ça à l'armurerie, suggéra Mogi.

-Certainement, répliqua Matsuda, y voyant là une occasion de se soustraire à la vue de mon père pour le moment. Il souleva le sac, apparemment un peu lourd pour lui, car il chancelait sous son poids.

-Bon... Trêve de bavardages, coupa mon père. Il faut que l'on fabrique maintenant des outils et des armes avec ce qu'on vient de trouver. Nous en avons fort besoin, alors plus tôt on les aura, mieux ça sera.

Nos forgerons se servaient de ces férailles pour fabriquer des armes qui avaient la particularité de cracher le plomb et le tonnerre. On appelait cela des armes à feu; on les utilisait dans le monde d'antan pour tuer à distance, avec une efficacité redoutable. Les rangers adoraient ces armes, qui étaient pour eux de merveilleux outils. Moi, je les voyais comme des armes de destruction, ni plus ni moins. J'avais appris avec les livres d'Histoire que ces armes avaient causé d'effroyables ravages; on les utilisait pour s'entretuer, ce pour quoi je les percevais comme des outils diaboliques. D'autant plus que ces armes étaient similaires à celles que l'on avait employées pour détruire notre monde. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous ne cessions pas d'employer ces machines de la mort, alors que nous avions littéralement exterminé notre propre civilisation avec. Je pouvais comprendre que l'erreur était humaine, mais je pensais aussi que persévérer dans l'erreur était pure démence, la folie même. Depuis que nous avions appris à maitriser le feu, nous nous en étions toujours servi dans notre intérêt, pour nous permettre de survivre, de se protéger et se développer. Mais force est de constater que nous avons peu à peu détourné notre façon d'employer ce feu, et que nous nous sommes conduits nous-même à notre propre perte, aveuglés par je ne sais quoi, mais seuls les faits comptent: nous en étions arrivés au point de causer notre propre déchéance, et à nous condamner à vivre dans l'ombre d'une brillante ou bien stupide civilisation disparue. Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus j'étais persuadé que l'homme ne changerait jamais. Même après avoir réduit notre monde natal en cendres, et nous être nous-mêmes réduits à vivre six pieds sous terre, nous continuons à nous sauter à la gorge et nous étriper au fin-fond des souterrains au nom de croyances idéologiques, religieuses ou morales. Même l'apocalypse ne nous avait pas suffi pour nous convaincre que nous nous étions enfoncés dans l'erreur jusqu'au cou; nous persévérions, pour je ne sais quelle raison – peut-être n'y en a-t-il tout simplement pas – à faire ce que nous avions toujours fait, et à sauter à pieds joints dans le gouffre. J'étais persuadé et convaincu que la voie que nous empruntions était sans issue, sinon celle d'une extinction plus que certaine. L'homme n'a jamais été qu'un loup pour l'homme, pensais-je, et je me demandais s'il était possible d'y remédier. Nous avons maintes fois prouvé que nous pouvions changer le monde; mais vraisemblablement, la seule chose que l'homme ne peut maitriser, c'est lui-même: il n'a pas de pire ennemi que sa propre personne. Nous ne pouvions donc pas changer par nous-mêmes, sinon nous l'aurions fait avant de nous plonger dans une ère de ténèbres que nous avions largement anticipé. Serions-nous donc seuls, livrés à nous-même? Je n'en étais pas certain; au fond, je voulais croire que nous n'étions pas seuls, et qu'il existait quelque chose qui puisse, d'une certaine manière, unifier l'humanité et l'amener à vivre en harmonie avec son monde et surtout avec elle-même. J'avais d'étranges doutes quand à la véritable nature des Sombres. Depuis quelques temps, je subissais des hallucinations, qui seraient vraisemblablement à l'origine des Sombres; beaucoup en étaient victimes, mais contre toute attente, il semblerait que je sois le seul à qui elles ne font pas perdre la raison, contrairement à tous mes camarades. Tout le monde en était conscient, mais cela demeurait un mystère, même pour moi. Je n'avais pourtant pas le sentiment de valoir plus que les autres; ce ne devait être qu'une simple coïncidence, pensais-je et disais-je à ceux qui me posaient la question.

Après ces brèves mais joyeuses retrouvailles, mon père partit à la champignonnière pour y trouver ma mère. Ma sœur l'accompagna et les collègues de mon père partirent chacun de leur côté pour retrouver leur famille respective. Moi, je restai là, immobile, les yeux rivés sur la porte d'acier derrière laquelle se trouvait l'accès à la surface. Un peu plus tard, je me décidai à rentrer dans ce qui me servait de chambre. Je dû utiliser mes deux mains pour faire coulisser cette lourde porte de fer qui y menait. Une fois à l'intérieur, je laissai mon regard glisser sur le peu de choses qui formait le mobilier de ma cellule: un lit métallique assez bas, sur lequel pourrissait mon matelas, une petite table de nuit qui tenait miraculeusement debout, une armoire ayant vécu des temps meilleurs, et un bureau sur lequel traînaient mes affaires. Puis mon regard se leva sur les photos que j'avais accrochées sur le mur au-dessus de mon lit; c'étaient des images qui représentaient différents paysages du monde d'antan. En dessous de ces visions figées à jamais sur papier, j'avais écrit les noms des villes qu'elles représentaient, d'après ce qu'on m'en a dit: New York, Madrid, Paris, Rome, Venise, Moscou, Londres, Singapour, Berlin, Mexico, Sao Paulo, Beijing, et d'autres; tous autant de nom qui m'étaient parfaitement inconnus, toutes autant d'images que je n'avais jamais visualisées de mes yeux; je n'en aurai d'ailleurs pas l'opportunité, étant donné que ces lieux sont, à en croire les dires de ceux qui avaient connu l'ancienne époque, très loin, et de toute façon désormais réduits à des bribes de souvenirs. J'avais au moins l'avantage de ne pas souffrir de la nostalgie. Je n'avais jamais rien vu que les murs de la station dans laquelle j'ai grandi et été éduqué, et les parois de tunnel. Comment pouvais-je désirer ce que je ne connaissais pas? On ne peut pas connaître la soif si l'on n'a jamais bu, pensais-je. Peut-être est-ce vrai.

Je tuais le temps dans les livres depuis plusieurs heures lorsque mon père ouvrit la porte.

-Light, on va passer à table.

Il me fallut environ quarante secondes avant de me décider à rompre ma lecture pour le moment. Je sortis en fermant la porte derrière moi et me dirigeai dans la salle à manger familiale, dans laquelle on m'attendait. Je sentis l'odeur de viande avant de passer le seuil; je reconnus l'odeur sans surprise: du porc, comme tous les soirs, en fait; les menus n'étaient pas très variés, dans le métro, et on ne pouvait s'offrir ce luxe. Je m'assis lourdement sur une chaise qui, en dépit de son état, parvenait encore à supporter mon poids, ce qui me surpris. Nous commençâmes à diner en silence, en premier temps. Lorsque ma mère apporta les champignons cuits, mon père trancha enfin le silence, qui était jusque là presque palpable:

-Le conseil a décidé d'envoyer une équipe d'exploration dans les tunnels ouest, demain, afin de faire un rapport de ce qu'il s'y passe; apparemment, une station voisine ne répond plus à l'appel.

-Quoi? Mais qu'a t-il bien pu arriver? Questionna ma mère, sans dissimuler son inquiétude.

-C'est exactement pour répondre à cette question que je partirai demain, répondit-il calmement. On n'a strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il s'y passe. Peut-être que leurs radios ont tout simplement lâchés... Ou alors il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Hier, encore, on les entendait parfaitement à la radio, et ils n'avaient signalé aucun problème technique apparent. Et ils se sont tus du jour au lendemain... Sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Le seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net, c'est d'y aller.

-Mais c'est peut-être dangereux! On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'y trame; ce peut être des bandits comme des monstres. Ou pire encore, les fachos.

-Je sais, réprima mon père en toute indifférence. C'est un risque à prendre. S'ils ont étés frappés par une quelconque menace, il y a de fortes chances que nous soyons les prochains à subir le même sort. Il faut agir dès maintenant. Je partirai demain, avec les autres, quoi que tu puisse me dire pour m'en persuader, car je sais que tu t'y opposera. Mais en tant que père de famille, il est de mon devoir de faire le nécessaire pour vous protéger, quitte à y laisser ma vie.

Ces paroles ne furent pas contestées; ma mère et ma sœur portèrent à mon père inquiet pour toute réponse. Je décidai d'intervenir.

-Je viens avec toi, dis-je soudain, le plus formellement du monde.

-Light? S'étonna ma mère. C'est hors de question, voyons! C'est trop...

-Dangereux? L'interrompis-je. Je sais. Mais tu as entendu papa. Si nos voisins ont étés attaqués, nous sommes directement exposés à cette menace, quelque soit-elle. Je suis assez grand pour me battre. Et je tiens moi aussi à nous protéger, dans la mesure du possible.

-Light, c'est complètement insensé! Objecta ma mère.

-Mais il a raison, Sachiko, lui répondit mon père. Il est assez grand pour prendre des décisions, et il est maintenant largement en âge de se servir d'armes. S'il veut m'accompagner, alors il en sera ainsi.

-Quoi? Tu ne te soucies pas de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à notre fils?

-Bien sûr que si, mais s'il vient, il restera avec moi, de toute façon. Et s'il le veut vraiment, je ne peux pas le lui interdire.

Ma mère se plongea dans le silence quelques instants.

-Light, tu veux vraiment y aller? Me demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Oui, maman, répondis-je, avec toute la conviction qui m'animait.

Ma mère obtempéra à contrecœur, et ma sœur me lançait un regard interrogateur et anxieux.

Quand nous eûmes terminé de diner, je ne tardai pas à me coucher, et à me préparer psychologiquement pour accomplir ce pour quoi je venais de me porter volontaire, sans trop savoir si cela relevait du courage ou de la folie.

De nouveau cette obscurité. De nouveau ce froid qui m'imprégnait jusqu'aux os. De nouveau cette voix, si étrange et mélancolique, qui assiégeait mon esprit, sans que je sache s'il s'agissait d'une attaque ou bien d'une simple tentative de communication avec moi. Je tentai de discerner si celui qui était présent à la fois dans ces lieux et dans ma tête était mon agresseur ou mon interlocuteur, mais la peur brouillait mon esprit, et ce de manière irrépressible. Elle m'empêchait de réfléchir pleinement, et ne faisait que faire jaillir mes instincts les plus primitifs; elle était si forte que, malgré moi, je finis par y céder et me mettre à courir, butant contre tout ce qui jonchait sur le sol, car j'étais aveugle; aveugle et apeuré, croyant savoir dans mon ignorance que cette entité étrangère était hostile, car ce n'était pas la raison qui guidait mes mouvements; simplement cette émotion née en moi, qui me faisait agir comme on manipule un pantin en lui tirant les ficelles. Je n'avais de toute façon aucune chance de m'enfuir; et je ne savais même pas si cette chose dont la voix résonnait dans ma tête, habitée d'un esprit complexe, me voulait vraiment du mal. Je me rendis compte que mes agissements étaient parfaitement absurdes, et qu'on fond, je ne savais rien. J'étais juste aveugle. Comme nous l'avons toujours été.

Je recouvrai enfin mes sens, et me réveillai, couvert de sueur. Je pris le temps de vérifier si j'étais bien dans ma chambre, et lorsque j'en fus bien convaincu, je me redressai sur mon lit et m'y assoyais. Ces « rêves » m'étaient réellement difficiles à vivre, mais cette fois, ils m'avait semblé qu'ils portaient comme une sorte de message. Mais quel qu'il fut, j'avais bien du mal à l'interpréter. Peut-être qu'ils sont en fait dépourvus de sens; ou peut-être pas. Comment pourrais-je le savoir?

Mon père ouvrit la porte et me découvrit, haletant et trempé.

-Light! Est-ce que ça va? S'enquit-t-il immédiatement.

-Oui, papa, ce n'est rien. Juste un cauchemar.

-Ça n'arrête pas...

-Je vais bien.

-Bon, si tu le dis... mais je n'en suis pas convaincu. Prépare-toi, nous partons dans une heure. Passe à l'armurerie pour t'équiper.

Il referma la porte, et je m'empressai de m'habiller, puis de déjeuner rapidement avec la première chose qui me tombait sous la dent. Je m'arrêtai ensuite un instant pour dire au revoir à ma mère et ma sœur. Elle me prit dans ses bras en pleurant; je la rassurai du mieux que je pus, ainsi que ma sœur. Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, ma mère m'arrêta lorsque j'atteignis le seuil de la porte.

-Promets-moi de revenir, Light, implora-t-elle.

-Je ne fais pas de promesses, maman, lui-répondis-je franchement.

Après ces brefs adieux, mes pas me guidèrent vers notre armurerie. Ce fus Dan qui me fournit mon équipement: un couteau de combat forgé et son étui artisanal, un revolver, l'arme de poing par excellence, une mitraillette bricolée aux allures grotesques, des munitions pour ces deux armes, une gourde et une trousse contenant de quoi soigner à peu près tout type de blessure qu'on pouvait subir au combat, que je rangeai dans un petit sac à dos qu'on me tendit. Ainsi équipé, je me dirigeai vers les quais, puis en direction du poste de garde qui surveillait le tunnel ouest, où m'attendait mon père et son équipe de rangers. Je ne manquait pas d'attirer l'attention de ceux que je croisai sur ma route; j'avais l'air d'un vrai ranger, maintenant. C'est ce que me firent remarquer Matsuda et Aizawa quand j'arrivai enfin à la « frontière » de la station.

-Hé, Light! Tu as l'air d'un vrai aventurier des tunnels, commenta Matsuda.

-Tel père, tel fils, comme on dit, ajouta Aizawa, à l'intention de mon père, derrière lui.

-En effet, confirma-t-il. Te voilà un homme, mon fils!

Je les ignorai un instant; toute mon attention se focalisait sur ce tunnel sombre qui venait mourir à l'entrée de la station éclairée; la lumière dissipait l'obscurité d'à peine quelques mètres à l'intérieur du tunnel. Le reste était plongé dans les ténèbres; celles-ci étaient si intense que mon champ de vision se limitait aux quelques rais de lumière pâle qui s'évanouissaient sur la bouche du tunnel; celui-ci me parut être une gigantesque gorge appartenant à une créature invisible: je percevais des bruits très étranges émanant du fin fond de lui. Des bruits semblables à des gargouillements intestinaux ou des sifflements, comme si ce tunnel était vraiment vivant, et qu'il attendait de nouvelles proies imprudentes desquelles il se délecterait. Cela ne me rassurait guère, et la simple pensée de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur de ce tunnel hérissa mes cheveux sur ma nuque tout d'un coup. Je n'étais désormais plus aussi confiant que la veille.

-Light, tout va bien? Me demanda mon père, quelque peu inquiet, me voyant ainsi dissipé.

-Oui, oui, papa, balbutiai-je et menti-je, pour toute réponse et pour ne plus avoir à parler pour l'instant.

-Bon... je crois qu'on peut y aller. Vous êtes prêts, rangers? Articula-t-il en se tournant vers ses collègues.

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent, d'une seule voix, forte et débordant de détermination. Mogi, silencieux comme à son habitude, prit l'initiative d'allumer une grosse torche de chantier et de prendre la tête du groupe, suivi de près par mon père. Nous entrâmes dans ce tunnel, les rangers avec excitation, moi la peur au ventre. Et encore, nous n'avions pas encore tout à fait quitté notre territoire: celui-ci s'étendait jusqu'à deux autres postes de garde que nous avions établis dans les tunnels; l'un se trouvait à deux cent mètres de la station, le deuxième et dernier à cinq cent mètres. Personne n'osait s'aventurer trop loin au-delà, même les soldats les plus expérimentés. Ce système avait pour seule fonction de prévenir à l'avance une éventuelle attaque: si des mutants déboulaient dans les tunnels, ils se heurteraient au poste de garde des cinq cent mètres en premier, qui alarmerait alors le second à deux cent mètres, qui lui-même alarmerait le poste à l'entrée de la station; cela laisserait le temps aux civils de se mettre à l'abri et aux soldats de la station de se préparer au combat. Nous évitions ainsi de nous faire attaquer par surprise; ce système avait été imaginé par un ancien général de l'armée, après ce qu'il était arrivé à une station de la ligne, pas si loin de la notre: les gens de cette station n'avaient rien vu venir, et s'étaient tous fait massacrer par des mutants venant de la surface, en l'espace d'un quart d'heure, d'après les estimations. Cette information nous était parvenue pas moins d'une semaine après ledit incident, et toutes les stations de la ligne avaient collectivement décidé de mettre en place un système préventif, et l'idée est partie de là. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, je me rappelai que cette station-là n'était pas très loin de celle vers laquelle nous allions: elles n'étaient séparées que d'environ un kilomètre, où se situait une autre station entre les deux. Cela me fit penser qu'il était assez étrange que deux stations soient subitement réduites au silence de la sorte, sans qu'on ait eu vent de quoi que ce soit. Et tout cela ne me rassurait guère.

Je gardais le silence, hanté par ces pensées, durant le trajet jusqu'au poste des deux cent mètres. Tout le monde en fit autant. Nous aperçûmes bientôt les lueurs du feu de camp du poste de garde. Nous saluâmes les entités aux airs moroses qu'étaient les gardes du poste; je n'étais pas vraiment surpris de voir leurs têtes d'enterrement: c'était assez fréquent chez les gardes qui restaient là des heures durant, à épier les ténèbres qui voilaient le tunnel, priant chaque seconde pour que rien n'en sorte, les doigts crispés sur leurs fusils. La majeure partie du temps, ils gardaient le regard dardé dans la direction opposée à la station, supportant le froid et la peur; d'ailleurs, depuis que nous vivions dans les souterrains, il s'était développé ce que l'on appelait la peur des tunnels. Une peur purement inexplicable: lorsque des soldats s'aventuraient dans les tunnels, ils avaient sans cesse l'impression d'être épiés, en présence d'une menace invisible. Même si on disposait de lampes pour dissiper l'obscurité, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner toutes les minutes, comme si on était suivi; pourtant on savait pertinemment, la plupart du temps, qu'il n'y avait aucune vie dans les environs, sinon des rats, rien de bien menaçant. Mais cette peur était bien là, irrépressible et intense; si bien qu'elle pouvait rendre fou un homme aux nerfs d'acier. Les gardes des postes avaient eux aussi affaire à elle, et ce tout le temps de leur tour de garde. Il en résultait que ces hommes s'usaient considérablement: ils pouvaient paraître avoir dix ans de plus qu'ils n'en avaient réellement. Nous ne fîmes pas halte au poste et poursuivîmes notre route; et heureusement, car je n'avais pas très envie de profiter de la douce compagnie de ces morts-vivants. Nous passâmes le barrage de sacs de sable, de mitrailleuses et de fils barbelés pour nous engouffrer de nouveaux dans les ténèbres, que seules nos lampes parvenaient laborieusement à repousser. Nous marchâmes d'un pas légèrement incertain depuis quelques minutes lorsque soudain je trébuchai sur les rails qui parsemaient le tunnel de part en part, pour m'étaler de tout mon long sur le sol froid et humide, pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un gros rat qui surgit d'une crevasse à ce moment. Je criai de surprise, avant de me rendre compte à quel point j'avais l'air ridicule.

-Ha, ha! Light, tu as peur des rats? S'esclaffa Aizawa.

-Moi? Peuh, pas du tout, répliquai-je, avec la fierté qu'il me restait, en me redressant.

-Écoute, Light, me lança mon père en me fixant droit dans les yeux, tu dois garder à l'esprit que tu devrais avoir peur lorsqu'il n'y a PAS de rats. Lorsqu'il y en a, c'est bon signe: ça veut dire que le tunnel est sûr. Les animaux ont une meilleure intuition que nous; ils voient arriver le danger à l'avance là où nous n'en prendrions conscience qu'une fois qu'il nous tomberait dessus. N'oublie jamais cela, ça peut te sauver la vie, crois-en mon expérience.

Sur ce, nous reprîmes la marche; il ne fallut que cinq minutes à peine pour apercevoir le dernier poste de garde. C'était là la dernière frontière de notre petit univers; au-delà, nous nous aventurions en territoire inconnu, où régnaient les dangers les plus insolites; et à côté de cela, la peur des tunnels faisait bien piètre figure. Les gardes du poste des cinq cent mètres semblaient bien plus vivants que ceux du poste précédent; pour cause, si une menace se présentait, ils étaient en première ligne. Ils étaient plus nombreux et mieux armés que les précédents, et aussi en meilleure forme physique. Psychologiquement, en revanche, on sentait qu'ils étaient très perturbés, rien qu'en les regardant. L'officier Yūto nous accueillit chaleureusement.

-Content de te voir, Sôichirô, lança-t-il à mon père, en lui serrant puissamment la main.

-Moi de même, vieille branche. Du nouveau?

-Pas grand chose. Et tant mieux, d'ailleurs...

-Tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, là-bas?

-Il paraît qu'ils ne répondent plus, oui. Mais à ma connaissance, personne n'a rien entendu: pas même un coup de feu. Rien ne nous aurait permis de dire qu'ils avaient des problèmes, s'ils ne répondaient plus à nos appels. Réduits au silence, comme ça, du jour au lendemain, et personne ne se doutait de rien. Il n'y a même pas eu de migration de rats en provenance de chez eux, comme il est coutume qu'il se produise, lors d'une attaque extérieure. Rien du tout.

-C'est vraiment louche, tout ça, laissa échapper Matsuda, dissimulant mal son inquiétude.

-Il faut qu'on y aille, s'impatienta mon père.

Après de brefs adieux, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande porte d'acier qui avait été bâtie là; elle faisait office de rempart à toute menace extérieure. Avec ses dix centimètres d'épaisseur, elle était pour ainsi dire imprenable. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on se limitait à croire. Je ne m'étais jamais autant éloigné de ma station d'origine jusqu'à présent. J'avais désormais devant moi ce que l'on appelait « le bout du monde », dans notre station. Évidemment, pour nous, le monde se limitait à peu de choses: les tunnels, les quais, les caves et les parois au-dessus de nos têtes. Les gardes nous ouvrirent la grande porte, derrière laquelle il ne semblait n'y avoir que le vide absolu, au delà de l'éclairage des lampes postées sur les tours de guet dont la taille était limitée par la hauteur des parois du tunnel. Nous franchîmes le seuil de cette ultime frontière, et lorsque la porte se referma derrière nous, j'eus l'impression d'atteindre le point de non-retour; de me jeter dans l'impitoyable gueule des enfers.

Nous poursuivîmes notre route à travers les tunnels et l'obscurité quasi opaque que seuls nos instruments lumineux parvenaient à pourfendre, nous permettant de voir où nous marchions, mais pas tellement plus loin, hélas. Au bout d'une minute passée à tenter de contenir mon effroi, qui pour cause me sembla durer une éternité, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait strictement aucune vie dans ce tunnel, pas même de rats. Cette constatation ne fit qu'accentuer mon anxiété, déjà plus forte que jamais. Les rangers, eux, semblaient également s'en être aperçus; ils redoublaient désormais de vigilance, les sens alertés, restant perpétuellement aux aguets. Du fond de la gigantesque gorge obscure qui nous faisait face, je perçus de nouveau ces bruits étranges. Je le fis immédiatement remarquer, ne pouvant plus me contenir.

-Oui, c'est vrai que ces bruits sont étranges, me répondit Aizawa. J'aurais tendance à penser que soit ça vient du sol, soit c'est le vent.

-Il paraît que si on tend assez l'oreille, on peut entendre la voix des morts... c'est ce qu'on dit, murmura Matsuda d'une voix hésitante.

-Ce n'est qu'une légende comme une autre, le trancha mon père; ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces conneries?

-Ben... quand j'entends tous ces conteurs, ça ne parait pas si insensé. Ils disent que lors de l'apocalypse, le paradis et le purgatoire ont aussi été atomisés, et que les âmes des morts n'avaient plus nulle part où aller; elles seraient donc condamnées à errer dans les tunnels, ce qui expliquerait cette hypothèse...

-C'est parce que tu es croyant que tu gobe tout ce qu'on te dit? Tu es vraiment trop crédule, Matsuda, lui réprima mon père. Personne n'a jamais su prouver qu'un soit-disant dieu tout-puissant existerait, pas plus que les fantômes, les sorcières et autres balivernes de ce genre. S'il y avait un dieu soit-disant tout-puissant et bienveillant, tu crois qu'il aurait laissé ce monde qui serait issu de sa création succomber dans les ténèbres et la barbarie la plus absolue? Tu pense qu'il laisserait ses « enfants » s'autodétruire sans lever le petit doigt? Non, s'il existait vraiment un dieu en ce monde, il serait loin d'être bon et bienveillant, comme on s'efforce à le croire; il ne jurerait que par la destruction, sinon on n'en serait pas arrivé là.

Ces paroles dures et froides, mais réalistes, clouèrent littéralement le bec à Matsuda. Sa foi paraissait désormais ébranlée, car il ne trouva aucun argument susceptible de relancer la controverse. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait ressentir; lui qui avait été éduqué par des parents croyants, il avait pour ainsi dire toujours été un homme de foi. Il semblait ne plus rien en rester; j'aurais presque pu jurer, en le regardant, que tous ses rêves venaient de s'effondrer en quelques secondes et qu'il pensait qu'il ne lui restait plus rien à quoi s'accrocher. Mais peut-être que j'exagérais. J'étais, cela dit, conscient que nous avions tous un rêve, que nous croyions comme nous respirions; que cette « foi » nous servait de béquille pour marcher, surmonter les obstacles qui nous faisaient face, et mieux se relever si nous tombions. Elle donnait un sens à notre vie, car nous voulons tous qu'elle en est un; sinon, à quoi pourrions-nous aspirer? Pourrions-nous nous contenter de toujours s'efforcer de voir la réalité en face, et ne croire en rien? J'en doutais. Peut-être vivions-nous perpétuellement dans l'illusion que nous nous faisons sur le monde et sur nous-même; ou bien peut-être serions-nous réellement doté d'une raison, mais qu'on préfèrerait ne pas s'en servir, et nous consoler de nos belles illusions qui guideraient notre vie tel un fil conducteur. Je me posais tant de questions; et je parvenais rarement à trouver une réponse.

Il y a tant de mystère en nous; j'aimerais pouvoir être lucide et emprunter la voie de l'illumination. Mais peut-être ne serions-nous pas capable d'être lucide; après tout, nous n'aspirons peut-être qu'à ce que l'on veut croire, et non à la vérité. Lorsque nous débattons sur une question, qu'est-ce qui porte à nos yeux le plus d'intérêt? La vérité absolue et objective, ou bien simplement notre opinion personnelle, que nous tentons par tous les moyens de faire passer pour vraie, dans notre ego? Peut-être que nous ne pouvons pas – ou ne voulons pas, plus probablement – admettre que la réalité est contraire à ce que nous croyons; nous n'aspirerions à n'exister que pour nous-mêmes. Nous n'avons, après tout, jamais eu d'autre référence que nous-mêmes dans notre existence; il me semblait que nos capacités étaient limitées, car nous n'étions pas capable de comprendre ce qui dépassait notre entendement d'humain. C'était exactement le cas avec ces mystérieux Sombres, qui hantaient mes nuits et mon esprit. J'aimerais tant savoir ce qu'il sont réellement, pouvoir les comprendre... voir le monde et les hommes à travers leurs yeux. Et ouvrir les miens, et ceux de mes semblables.

Je fus brutalement arraché à mes rêveries par un vent glacial qui vint me mordre les joues. Je repris mes esprits et distinguai au loin une étrange lumière, que je n'avais jamais vue dans les tunnels, et ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'une station. Nous étions arrivés. Les rangers chargèrent leurs armes et je m'empressai de faire de même, ce que je fis maladroitement avec mes doigts engourdis par le froid. Avec le vent, il ne nous parvenait rien d'autre qu'une odeur étrange, indescriptible... une odeur de mort. Et pas le moindre bruit; la station était plongée dans le silence le plus total, et cette lueur pâle et bleutée qui baignait les quais de la station ne faisait que rendre l'atmosphère un peu plus inquiétante. Quand nous eûmes passé le seuil de l'entrée de la station, c'est-à-dire en sortant du tunnel, je cherchai en premier temps la source de cette lumière qui m'intriguais. Je la découvris sans peine: un escalator ascendant en haut duquel se trouvait une porte blindée détruite, semblable à celle de notre station. Cette porte de fer, du moins ce qu'il en restait, tenait encore à peine sur ses gonds et laissait entrevoir un accès direct à la surface; c'est de là que la lumière provenait. Je m'approchai prudemment pour mieux contempler ce que l'on pouvait percevoir au loin: le ciel. Mon regard se perdit dans ces confins d'un bleu sombre, dont l'infinie étendue ne me laissait pas voir le bout. Une joie sans nom me submergea au plus profond de mon âme: je voyais le ciel! Mais cette vision de rêve ne fut que trop brève; mon père me tira par le bras pour que je lui fasse face.

-Light, que fais-tu? Me gronda-t-il. Ne t'éloigne pas de nous!

-Désolé, papa, balbutiai-je sans avoir eu le temps de réfléchir. J'étais trop intrigué par...

-Le ciel, n'est-ce pas? Je comprends, mais il me parait aussi évident qu'il s'agit d'une brèche, par laquelle des mutants auraient pu envahir la station.

-C'est vrai...

-La situation est plus grave que nous le craignions, coupa Aizawa. S'il y a une brèche, alors tout le métro est menacé!

Bien que j'eus négligemment analysé cet accès à la surface et ce qui nous entourait, il me semblait savoir de quoi il en retournait.

-Oui, mais... répondis-je tout en songeant, regardez donc cette brèche, continuais-je en montrant l'accès à la surface de la tête. On ne dirait pas que la porte ait été forcée de l'extérieur par les mutants, non; elle a été détruite de l'intérieur.

-Que veux-tu dire, Light? S'enquit mon père.

-Juste que j'ai plutôt l'impression que ce passage, à le voir, a été crée à coup d'explosif, et très probablement de l'intérieur. A en voir ces débris carbonisés et encore fumants sur le sol, ça ne semble faire aucun doute.

-Tu dis qu'on aurait fait sauter la porte de l'intérieur? S'enquit Aizawa a son tour. Dans ce cas, ça ne pourrait être qu'un humain, le responsable. Ça me parait complètement insensé de faire une chose pareille!

-Moi aussi, mais... ça me paraît évident, ce que je dis; regardez ces débris, regardez dans quel état est la porte!

-On dirait que tu as raison Light, déduisit Matsuda, après une longue observation. Seul un être humain aurait pu faire ça; les mutants ne savent pas se servir d'explosifs et n'auraient pu forcer une porte aussi solide. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? Ouvrir un passage menant de la surface au métro permettrait aux mutants d'y pénétrer, et cela reviendrait à nous condamner à la damnation. C'est de la folie...

Nous nous tûmes et gardâmes le silence, pensifs, nos yeux ne pouvant se détacher de ce trou béant qui ornait l'entrée à la station depuis la surface. Au bout d'une minute environ, Mogi, qui était parti en éclaireur dans la station sans que je m'en aperçoive, revint à notre rencontre.

-Les Sombres, annonça-t-il.

Ces paroles nous parvinrent comme un électrochoc.

-C... comment ça? Bégaya Matsuda, peinant à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-J'ai exploré la station un peu plus en profondeur. Et trouvé ses habitants.

-Que leur est-il arrivé? Intervint mon père.

-Morts, et d'une façon peu commune: aucune blessure physique; leurs corps sont parfaitement intacts, mais leurs visages sont figés dans une expression d'effroi et de souffrance, et leurs yeux complètement blancs, sans pupille. Exactement comme nos gars qui se sont fait tuer par les Sombres, au poste de garde extérieur des cinq cent mètres, le mois dernier. Tout me porte à croire que les responsables ne sont autres que les Sombres; on n'a jamais rien vu d'autre qui puisse tuer de cette façon.

-Donc ce serait les Sombres qui seraient pénétrés dans leur station... mais comment pourrions-nous expliquer cette brèche? S'interrogea mon père.

-Peut-être que les Sombres ont usé de leurs pouvoirs psychiques pour manipuler un des leurs, m'enquis-je, mais sur un ton très incertain.

-Tu pense qu'il pourraient faire ça? Intervint immédiatement Aizawa, l'air approbateur.

-Je l'ignore, mais... ça ne me paraît pas impossible.

-Si tu le dis, il y a des chances que ce soit vrai, dit Matsuda à mon intention. Tu es le seul d'entre nous à encaisser les attaques psychiques des Sombres et a en sortir indemne, tu sais donc mieux que nous de quoi ils sont capables.

-Ce n'est pas faux, admit mon père. Bon, je crois qu'on en sait assez. On devrais retourner chez nous et faire un rapport.

-Déjà? M'étonnai-je. Nous pourrions aussi fouiller cette station de fond en comble; nous pourrions trouver d'autres indices importants.

-On en sait déjà bien assez, répliqua calmement mon père. Inutile d'aller plus loin et de perdre notre temps...

A ce moment, nous perçûmes un cri bestial et perçant parvenant de l'autre bout de la station. Les rangers reconnurent immédiatement ce cri.

-Des Nosalis! Cria Aizawa.

Les Nosalis n'étaient autres que des « mutants des tunnels »; une sorte de sous-espèce de mutants qui s'étaient développée dans diverses parties inhabitées du métro. Ils pullulaient très rapidement et attaquaient souvent les stations les plus isolées.

-On fout le camp d'ici! Tonna mon père.

Sur ce, nous courûmes aussi vite que nous le pûmes en direction du tunnel. Nous allumâmes nos lampes et entrâmes dans la gorge du tunnel, les cris des Nosalis aux trousses. Mogi, qui surveillait nos arrières, ne tarda pas à les apercevoir au loin, déboulant de l'autre bout des quais de la station.

-Merde! Ils sont trop rapides! On pourra pas les semer, cria-t-il.

-Alors on s'arrête ici et on se prépare à les affronter, répliqua soudainement mon père.

Cela ne manqua pas de me surprendre; je sentis mon cœur cesser de battre à cet instant.

-Quoi? Mais papa, c'est de la folie!

-On n'a pas le choix, ils finiront par nous rattraper dans les tunnels bien avant qu'on ne rejoigne notre station, répondit-il. Préparez-vous, rangers! Light, reste derrière moi!

Je m'exécutai sans réfléchir et lançai mon regard en direction de la station. Des dizaines de créatures aux allures animales et cauchemardesques traversaient les quais à toute allure, droit vers nous. Nous leur fîmes face et alignâmes le viseur de nos armes sur eux. Je fus tenté de tirer, sous la panique, mais les rangers semblaient garder leur sang froid et attendre le bon moment pour ouvrir le feu. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètre de nous, mon père hurla:

-Feu à volonté!

Là, je fus complètement assourdi par une tempête de détonations et je sentis une monstrueuse poussée d'adrénaline qui me submergea jusqu'au plus profond de moi. Ma vision, à moitié aveuglée par les éclats lumineux qui émergeaient de nos armes, m'offrit le spectacle d'une meute de démons se faisant déchirer par les balles, dont ressortaient des impacts des gisements de sang noir, et tombant aussitôt. Nous tirâmes jusqu'à vider nos chargeurs, les remplaçâmes et continuâmes aussitôt à tirer sur ces monstres qui déferlaient de nulle part, gagnant un peu plus de terrain chaque seconde. Cela me parut n'en plus finir: dès que l'un d'eux tombait, deux autres revenaient par derrière à la charge. Bientôt, certains se rapprochèrent dangereusement de nous, à tel point que je pus parfaitement distinguer chacun de leurs traits, surtout leurs grandes et longues gueules garnies de grosses dents sous lesquelles il valait mieux ne pas finir. J'eus tout le loisir d'étudier de plus près leurs faciès et leur incroyable dentition lorsque l'un d'eux me sauta dessus, me faisant basculer à la renverse, et tenta de me mordre au cou, mais j'eus instinctivement le réflexe de saisir des mains ses mâchoires démesurées et de le repousser de toutes mes forces pour l'en empêcher. Ils étaient désormais trop près pour nos armes à feu, et tous comprirent que ce combat se règlerait désormais au corps à corps; tous les rangers avaient dégainés leurs couteaux et étaient en prise avec au moins un Nosalis chacun. La créature était désormais sur moi, se débattant pour se défaire de mon emprise sur ses mâchoires. Alors que je crus que je ne m'en sortirai pas, mon père vint à mon secours. Il se jeta sur le Nosalis et le plaqua au sol, puis lui planta à trois reprises la lame de son couteau dans la gorge. Je me relevai promptement.

-Merci, papa.

-Tu me remercieras plus tard, me répondit-il dans un souffle, l'heure n'est pas à la causette.

D'autres Nosalis ne tardèrent pas à fondre sur nous. Deux ou trois se jetèrent sur mon père et un quatrième sur moi. Je dégainai mon couteau, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver mon assaillant; celui-ci bondi sur moi avec une vitesse hallucinante, me plaqua au sol et tenta de me mordre. J'eus exactement le même réflexe de saisir les extrémités de ses mâchoires pour parer son attaque; mais cette fois, je parvins à le repousser un peu. Il revint à la charge et je lui plantai aussitôt ma lame dans l'intérieur de sa mâchoire supérieure, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur aigu et coupant, puis me redressai impulsivement et l'achevai et lui plantant ma lame dans la boite crânienne. Le monstre s'effondra lourdement sur les rails en rendant un dernier soupir. A partir de cet instant, le combat s'abrégea; je vis, à la lueur des lampes, les rangers achever les derniers Nosalis. C'était terminé.

-Tu vas bien, Light? S'enquit mon père.

-Oui, papa, ça aurait pu être pire.

-Et vous autres? Questionna-t-il à l'intention des autres rangers.

Aizawa et Mogi acquiescèrent, mais Matsuda répondit négativement. Son avant-bras droit portait une morsure profonde, d'où coulait du sang à gros bouillons. Mon père sortit de sa trousse de secours des bandages qu'il appliqua sur la blessure pour stopper l'hémorragie.

-On s'occupera de toi plus tard, annonça-t-il quand il eut terminé. Allez, en route, ne trainons pas!

Nous rassemblâmes nos armes et reprîmes notre chemin, nous éloignant de ce sanctuaire du silence.

Nous parcourûmes le chemin du retour en deux fois moins de temps qu'à l'aller, courant jusqu'à perdre haleine. Sans surprise, je fus le premier à céder sous l'effort.

-Arrêtez-vous, crachai-je dans un souffle, je n'en peux plus!

-Ok, alors repos, répondit mon père à l'intention générale. De toute façon, je crois qu'on est tiré d'affaire, désormais. Allez, un dernier effort, mon fils, on est presque arrivé à la maison.

En effet, je pus percevoir au loin les lueurs des lampes du poste des cinq cent mètres de notre station. Cinq minutes à peine plus tard, les gardes postés aux tours de guets miniatures ordonnèrent qu'on nous ouvre la porte. L'officier Yūto vint immédiatement à notre rencontre.

-Est-ce que tout va bien?

-On a un blessé, mais plutôt léger. On s'en est bien sorti.

-Ravi de le voir. C'est que nous nous sommes inquiétés, ici; on s'est fait un sang d'encre pour vous quand on a entendus toutes ces détonations, résonnant dans le tunnel jusqu'à nous. Que s'est-il passé, là-bas?

-On est tombé sur une meute de Nosalis, expliqua mon père, mais avant cela, on a fait une découverte pour le moins... mauvaise.

-Quoi donc? S'enquit Yūto, interrogateur.

Ce fut Aizawa qui prit le relai.

-On a découvert une brèche dans leur station; leur porte de sécurité à été détruite. Le métro est désormais en proie à une invasion de mutants venant de la surface.

-C'est pas vrai... c'est bien la dernière chose que je voulais entendre. La situation dépasse de loin les pires craintes du Conseil... et de tout le monde, d'ailleurs.

-Je pense que ce sont les Sombres qui ont massacré les résidents de la station, ajouta Mogi.

-Les Sombres? Mais comment seraient-ils entré dans la station?

-On aurait fait sauter la porte, apparemment, répondit Matsuda.

-Quoi? Mais qui aurait bien pu faire une chose pareille? C'est impossible! Vous devez vous tromper!

-On a crée cette brèche à la dynamite, cela ne fait aucun doute, intervins-je.

-Mais c'est pas possible... c'est tout bonnement suicidaire! Cela reviendrait à se tirer une balle dans le pied, railla-t-il.

-C'est vrai; mais avant de s'interroger là-dessus, il faut en informer le Conseil, reprit mon père.

-Oui, bien sûr... allez-y, je ne vous retient pas davantage.

Sur ce, nous nous hâtâmes de retourner à la station.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, je tentai de me détendre dans la salle à manger, en compagnie de ma mère et de ma petite sœur. Après s'être assuré par trois reprises de mon bon état, ma mère m'accorda enfin un peu de repos et me servit à boire. Je finissais tout juste de lui raconter les évènements passés après mon départ lorsque mon père revint enfin de la chambre du Conseil. Il prit place sur la table et s'adressa à ma mère d'un air grave en ces paroles:

-Sachiko... Light a surement déjà dû te le dire, mais les nouvelles sont mauvaises...

-Oui, je sais, Sôichirô, lui répondit-elle en réprimant un sanglot.

-Qu'est-ce que le Conseil a décidé? Lui demandai-je, impatient.

-Ils ont prit la seule décision raisonnable: renforcer la garde des postes extérieurs avec tout ce qu'on a; heureusement, nos forgerons ont déjà fabriqué pas mal d'armes avec ce qu'on a rapporté la dernière fois, et ils continuent à mettre les bouchées doubles pour que nous disposions du meilleur arsenal possible au plus tôt. La situation est délicate: nos voisins de la brèche ne sont plus; et les autres qui sont encore en vie, de l'autre côté, ont été informés de la situation. On leur a demandé de l'aide, mais ces enfoirés se fichent pas mal de notre sort.

-Mais si les mutants investissent le métro, eux aussi seront forcément touchés, tôt ou tard. Leur sort est incontestablement lié au notre. Ils...

-On a tout essayé, Light, reprit-il d'un ton morose. Ils restent sourds à toutes nos protestations et nos arguments. Pour eux, nous ne sommes pas digne de confiance car nous ne partageons pas les mêmes idéaux; ce sont des communistes on ne peut plus extrémistes. Nous avons refusé de nous soumettre à leur régime totalitaire; et nous considèrent en conséquence comme leurs ennemis; on ne vaut pas mieux que ces monstres de la surface à leurs yeux. Si on est pas avec eux, on est contre. C'est comme ça qu'ils raisonnent. Ils ont refusé d'entendre la voix de la raison, et ne l'entendrons sans doute jamais; en dix-sept ans, on n'a pas fait le moindre progrès avec eux.

-Mais pourquoi tant d'entêtement? Ils devraient ouvrir les yeux!

-Ils ne veulent pas, Light. Et on y peut rien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, alors?

-Pas grand chose. On est seuls. On ne peut pas migrer vers le centre du métropolitain, car ces fanatiques communistes nous barrent la seule route sûre qui puisse nous y mener. Et ils ne accorderont ni renforts, ni approvisionnement. On ne peut pas fuir; à moins de passer par la surface, mais ça aussi, c'est impossible: on a presque pas de masques à gaz ni de combinaisons antiradiations; il n'y en aura pas assez pour tout le monde. Dans ce cas, on mourra soit irradiés, soit asphyxiés, soit dévorés. On est donc cloués ici.

Il marqua une pause, et sembla peser le poids de ces prochaines phrases. Deux longues minutes plus tard, il reprit, d'un ton plus sombre que jamais.

-On a pas d'autre choix que d'essayer de tenir bon. Nous sommes condamnés à devoir nous battre pour survivre, et ce à jamais. Il n'a aucune issue. Aucune.


End file.
